Bowser does Community Service
by Marshmallow452
Summary: We all know something bad's going to happen here...


**Author's note:**

**Hi everybody... I am new here and this is my first story. Constructive Criticism is welcome! Also, I know this story is kind of jumbled with different thoughts so it's kind of confusing, but I kept thinking of different ideas. There might be a few errors in this too... so anyway, enjoy!**

One day, Bowser was going about his everyday business (as in eating cheeseburgers, and pacing around Mushroom Kingdom trying to figure out a way to destroy Mario) when he stopped dead with his thoughts. His cheeseburger was gone!

_Gah, now I have to go back to McKoopalings and get a new one!_

He tromped down the road until he came to the fast food diner and walked in. He heard the sounds of muffled conversation like, "Oswald, I need a number 5 up here!" or something like, "Mommy, what's this weird green and yellow thing on my burger?"

Bowser walked up to the goomba at the ordering desk.

"I'll have a large Koopa Burger, that's all."

"Would you like anything else?" asked the goomba.

"..."

"I said, would you like-"

"I just said after my order, 'That's all,' so why are you asking me if I'd like anything else?"

"Oh! Well, um... I actually knew that, It's just you have to order something else because we're all out of Koopa Burgers." he said.

"What. Did you say?" asked Bowser.

"I said we're all out-"

"I KNOW THAT YOU IDIOT, WHY ARE YOU SAYING IT AGAIN?" Bowser shouted.

And then, because we all know Bowser, he got angry because there were no burgers left so he vandalized and completely destroyed McKoopalings plus everything in it. And then, from outside he heard the siren...

* * *

><p>"Court is now in session!" said Judge Lakitu.<p>

Bowser bit his nails.

"Now, as he's the plaintiff, I will ask Mr. Goomba to go first." said the Judge.

"Ok, well, so I was-" started Mr. Goomba.

"I didn't ask you to go yet."

"But you just said-"

"I _said_ 'I _will_ ask Mr. Goomba to go first.' I didn't say you could go _yet_.

"..."

"Mr. Goomba, you may go first." said Judge Lakitu.

"Ok! Well, we were just doing our everyday stuff down at the shop, when this big dragon guy comes in, and he says something like 'Hamburger,' and I'm like 'I'm sorry, we're all out,' and-"

"Did he put an emphasis on hamburger?" asked Judge Lakitu.

"Um... no, sir. Well, maybe, but that's not important-"

"Why wouldn't it be important?"

"..."

"Why wouldn't it be-"

"Well, sir, it has absolutely nothing to do with the case."

"..."

"Sir?"

"You may continue."

"So anyway, he says 'Hamburger," and I say 'We're all out," and then he says 'Hamburger what?' and I'm like 'We're all out,' and he's like 'Hamburger angry!' and then he destroyed and vandalized the store.

_"Ugh, I don't start every sentence with the word hamburger!"_ thought Bowser

"Good. Now, Bowser, I _will_ ask you to go." said the Judge.

Bowser was being smart and didn't say anything.

"You may go, Bowser."

"So I was really hungry and-" started Bowser.

"Bowser, I sentence you to a week of community service!"

"WHAT?"

"Court is out of session!"

"BUT I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO GO?"

"Have a nice day everyone!"

* * *

><p>Bowser really didn't want to do this. Of course, his only other choice was to pick up trash with pointy sticks, but he thought that was too clea-shea.<p>

He walked in the door.

He saw the crowd of happy little heads sitting in the desks. They were all looking at him.

"Mmm. Well, hello class, let me just start by saying my name Mr. Bowser... I know what you're thinking, Bowser is my first name and my last name should be after mister, but Nintendo never confirmed I had a last name."

He heard some giggling from the class.

"I will let you release your inner fury," Bowser said, trying not to sound too much like Fawful.

He heard some murmurs from the class.

"I will let you test your abilities, breathing fire, magic, weight lifting, I will teach you to be a better koopa then you are!" Bowser exclaimed.

Bowser suddenly noticed how sleepy he was.

"Assistant, get me a coffee!" said Bowser.

"Coming, Bowser!" said a voice around the hall. There was something that was angrily familiar about it.

"But before we get to any of that, let's go around in a circle and you can tell me your names."

"Tristan."

"Flint."

"Joshua."

"Andy."

"Don."

"Jeffery."

"Fred."

"Tom."

"Jenny."

"Marty."

"Mary."

"Tobulas."

"Good. Now-" Bowser started.

"When are we going to learn to breath fire?" asked Don.

"When are we going to lift weights?" asked Fred.

"When will we learn magic?" Tobulas.

"All in good time!" said Bowser.

"Bowser, I have your coffee."

* * *

><p>Bowser looked around. He thought he was going to pass out.<p>

_"What? Christmas already? No, this can be happening! NO! NOT THEM! ANYTHING BUT THEM!"_ Bowser thought.

It seemed to him it was all slow motion as the coffee was handed to him.

"We have your coffee." said one of the christmas lights.

"He's going to love this decaf!" said the other christmas light.

"Wait, Luigi, he didn't want decaf!"

"Mario, he didn't say which kind he wanted.

"Yes, but Luigi, you can kind of infer that he wanted regular because it's early in the morning when he asked, and he sounded tired."

They didn't notice Bowser passed out on the floor beside him. Jeffery noticed.

"Um, guys, Bowser's on the floor." said Jeffery.

Mario and Luigi looked down, and helped him back up. Bowser came to.

"What are YOU doing here? Shouldn't you be busy eating cake with Peach and partying with the Toads?" exclaimed Bowser.

"Oh! Well, the Princess wanted to make sure you saw the punishments of doing something illegal, so she sent us here to enforce the punishments even harder." explained Luigi.

"Smart one, that Peach..." Bowser hissed.

Bowser sipped from his coffee.

"Mario and Luigi, you are dismissed for now." Bowser grumbled.

The class blinked at him.

"Ok. So, you little eager Koopas, I see you have the potential to become a Supreme King like me. So, what do you say we get started? I'll make four stations: Basic and Advanced Combat moves is the first one, Evil Laugh is the second, Breathing Fire is the third, and the last one is Specialized Species Moves.

"What are Specialized Species Moves?" asked Abigail.

"I'm glad you asked. Well, for example, I'm looking around in the class, and I see some Fast Foot Koopas, some Paratroopas, and two Magikoopas. In the last station, you will master specialized skills that only your certain species can do. Like, for example, Fast Foot Koopas will learn to run even faster, Paratroopas will learn special flying moves, and Magikoopas will learn magic. I even have Kamek here for the Magikoopas. But, to access the last station, you must have finished the other three. Any more questions?" Bowser explained.

* * *

><p>Bowser was actually starting to enjoy this. Over the next few days, he saw the Koopas progressing. Most had completed the first three stations, so they were on the the last one. In there, he saw Fast Foot Koopas getting faster, the Paratroopas learning more tricks in the air, and Tristan and Tobulas who were the only Magikoopas were fastly progressing in magic. Tobulas had accidentally turned Bowser into a Toad once. (The fungus kind.)<p>

As for Bowser, he was doing pretty well until Mario and Luigi walk into the room, which he then passes out onto the floor into a coma.

On the last day, he told everyone how proud he was of everyone. All the Koopas had finished all the stations.

"You have all progressed greatly. Now, if you wish to keep going on your journey of learning, come see me. My army and I will then accept you as an apprentice, and teach for several more years. Then, you may join my army, and might be a military manager one day, like Kamek, Or Private Goomp, or Sergeant Guy and Corporal Paraplonk." said Bowser.

And then, Bowser was out of Community Service.

* * *

><p>"So, do you think we've tortured Bowser enough?" Mario asked jokingly as he and Luigi walked in the castle.<p>

"I hope so." responded Peach.

"I wonder, why hasn't Bowser ever been arrested before when he kidnaps you?" Luigi said.

"Because, every time he kidnaps me you always trounce him, so we decide that that's enough of a punishment." Peach said.

They all laughed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Bowser was pacing around Mushroom Kingdom as he usually does, when he heard another siren.<p>

"Oh, come on! What now?" he complained.

The police car pulled up beside him.

"You that Koopa who recently trained that big bunch of Koopalings?" the Police Toad asked.

"Yeah."

"You were supposed to be teaching them math."

"What? I wasn't told that!"

"We've received a bunch of reports of a bunch of Koopalings vandalizing... oh, what was it? 24 buildings?

_"Uh-oh."_ Bowser thought.

"So, as the role-model to these students, we are sentencing you to two years of community service." said the officer.

"WHAT?" Bowser exclaimed.

The officer didn't seem to notice how angry and upset Bowser was.

"Now, here are your options... ooh, looks like the only job open is cleaning the parks with pointy sticks and plastic bags!"

"NOO! THAT'S TOO CLEA-SHEA!"

The end

**Please tell me if you like it, or if it's too jumbled... or both.**


End file.
